1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable map and more particularly to a foldable map provided with a present location indicator and a paper reinforcer.
2. Prior Art
In the past, various types of folding maps, particularly those for use by drivers, have been provided with absolutely no means for accurately showing the point of one's actual presence at the moment when it is determined while sitting in the car, etc. Consequently, in order to find one's present whereabouts, one had to trace the present position in a map with his eyes every time he or she looks at the map and this procedure is repeated many times. Accordingly, it was necessary to confirm the present position at each point of time by checking it anew from the beginning every time one picks up the map for reference. Thus, determining the present position was extremely troublesome and a time consuming task.
Also, if the map was marked with a writing tool in order to eliminate the problems described above, this made it difficult to use the map in later times. Therefore, this was not a good way to avoid the above described problems either.
Furthermore, conventional single paper maps which folded into suitable sizes were defective in another point. That is, repetitive creases of the fold, particularly those located at the center area of the map, tended to be damaged badly, resulting in lower durability of the map.